Full Circle: Seasons
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Part two to Full Circle: Resurrection. This is only a series of scenes, not a complete story. Pairings: Darien/Serena, Raye/Jedite, Lita/Nephlite, Malachite/Zoicite. This story follows the American Dub so Zoicite is a woman.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Author Note: This is part two to Full Circle: Resurrection. Please read that first. On that note, I had to change the fact of Darien living in an apartment to him living in a house. It just works better for what happens in part two and part three (when I get to it). This is a series of short scenes from the revived generals' and the scouts' lives. The scenes happen in the season that is mentioned in the beginning.

Please read and review but don't review to simply state that you don't like the Malachite/Zoicite pairing or that you prefer the Kunzite/Mina pairing. If you don't like the pairing I chose, hit the back button. The pairing is explicitly stated in the summary. Also please don't complain that the scenes are incomplete or that this isn't a complete story. I am simply showing snippets of the generals' lives.

"Full Circle: Seasons"

Summer

Ring, ring.

"I'll get it," called out Jedite. He picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Darien there?"

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"It's Serena."

"Oh, Princess, forgive me. I'll get the prince right away!" Jedite placed the receiver to his shoulder. "Darien! It's Serena!"

Darien came over to his blonde guard and took the phone. "Thanks, Jedite." He put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Serena. Sorry. That was Jedite on the phone...I know. I keep telling them but they tell me it's a hard habit to break. So, what's the reason for the call?... Really? I'm sure they'd be glad to...Sure. Give us thirty minutes, and we'll be there. Bye." Darien hung up the phone. He turned around and spotted Jedite still nearby. "Go get Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephlite."

It didn't take long for all the generals to assemble in the living room. Malachite asked, "Jedite mentioned that the princess called. Is there a situation we need to help with?"

"Relax. The scouts want us to join them in swimming at a nearby pool. I told Serena that we would be there in thirty minutes so we all need to get ready."

Everyone split up to get their swim attire on. They guys didn't take long to get ready, so they decided to sit in the living room to wait for the Healer-general.

Zoicite stepped out in an oversized blue T-shirt and a pair of white flip flops, a green towel over her shoulder and a pair of sunglasses perched on her head, her long ponytail braided. "Are we going?"

The guys (especially Malachite) had disappointed looks on their faces. They were going swimming but hadn't seen Zoicite in her new swimsuit or the swimsuit at all. She had gone swimsuit shopping with Serena and Mina a few days before. Now, it looked like they wouldn't get to see it until they got to the outdoor pool. They got up and led Zoicite to the nearest pool, where they were meeting the girls. Each guy had a towel over their shoulders and a T-shirt on with their swim trunks. Once they arrived at the pool, they saw the girls already in. Each guy staked claim on a chair. Zoicite put her stuff next to the one Malachite claimed. She slid off her flip flops and placed her sunglasses on the towel, which was on the chair. She slipped off the T-shirt and put it on the chair. The guys couldn't help but stare at the female general. Neither her guard uniform nor her everyday clothes showed off her curves like her pink and purple bikini did. She made her way over to the deep end and waved at Amy who was in the deep water. Then, she did a perfect dive into the water. She resurfaced near Amy. "I am happy you came, Amy!"

"I hope you appreciate what we went through to get Amy to swim with us instead of sitting on the chairs and reading," Raye mentioned.

Fall

It was a little cool outside, and Lita had invited everyone to come to an indoor ice skating rink. The girls arrived first with Darien and the guards a few minutes later. They entered the building, and the girls immediately changed into their skating clothes. Everyone then put on their skates.

Zoicite pushed herself out onto the ice, Malachite right behind her. They immediately started skating together, in perfect sync with each other. They barely noticed when the other three pairs skated off together. Lita and Nephlite were just as good as they were, the same with Raye and Jedite, but the better pair were Serena and Darien. They did however take great notice of their respective scouts skating by themselves. Zoicite looked at her boyfriend. /Should we skate with them for a bit?/

Malachite nodded, and they broke apart and headed for Amy and Mina. "May I have the pleasure of your company, milady? "

Mina giggled at the formality. "Won't Zoicite get jealous?"

"Why would she, when she was the one who brought up the possibility?" Malachite pointed at the pairing of Amy and Zoicite, who were skating next to each other while conversing.

Mina's gaze followed his gesture, and then she replied, "Of course I'll skate with you."

Malachite took Mina by the hand and skated with her. He didn't bring her in close like he did with Zoicite, because Mina was just his friend. As they skated, they passed by Zoicite and Amy, who were talking about chess.

"I think castling is a good move, since the middle of the board isn't the safest place for the king."

"I agree. Castling can be useful since it does move the king to a different position."

"It also makes it easier to get the rook into the game."

They kept the conversation going as they circled the rink, passing the other pairs. Malachite just shook his head, the four scouts sweatdropped, the prince just grinned, and Jedite and Nephlite rolled their eyes.

A cry from across the ice caught the attention of the 4 other pairs. Raye was laying on the ice with her leg bent under her; her ankle looked twisted.

Amy and Zoicite skated over and examined their friend. "It's only twisted. I can fix that quickly. Amy, if you'll apply some cold, I can heal Raye in a couple of minutes. Jedite, support her so there's no weight on that ankle."

Jedite picked Raye up bridal style, and Amy used her powers to act like a cold compress, while Zoicite healed her ankle. Once her ankle was healed, Jedite gingerly lowered her down to the ice but didn't let go of her waist.

Winter

"So, it's two teams. It's guards versus scouts. Serena and I will not take part, because we are judging, and this is a blind contest. We will not know which side did what. Serena and I will go inside, and the contest starts once the door closes," Darien explained.

Receiving a nod from the octet, the prince and princess left their guards to the contest. Once the door closed, the group divided into the two groups. The scouts went to the right, and the guards went to the left.

"So, what are we going to do that will leave an impression on the prince and princess?" Malachite asked.

Zoicite had an evil smirk. "I have an idea."

Jedite noticed her look and shuffled away from his sister, displacing some snow in the process. Nephlite bravely asked the question, "What's with the evil smirk, Zoey?"

"What will leave an impression is a bunch of snowmen...demented, twisted snowmen."

The scouts and guards met back up in the middle of the field, waiting for the judges. A couple minutes later, Serena and Darien arrived. Everyone went right first. There were two beautiful forts. It seemed like they had been frozen in the middle of a snowball fight. Inside each of the forts, there was a pile of snowballs, and on the outside, there were smashed snowballs on and around the forts.

"I like this," Serena commented. The group went left to see the other contribution. They came upon a field of violence.

One snowman had a gaping hole right through its torso. The face was looking down in shock while the stick arms were 'feeling' the hole. Behind it, a cannon made of snow stood silently. The scene gave the impression that a man had been blasted through the chest with a cannonball, and he was shocked about it.

There were several snowman heads on sticks shoved in the ground, one buried up to the waist and his arms waving around, another laying on the ground with sticks poking out of his back like the stabbed figure on the Ten of Swords Tarot card, still more in the body language of being poisoned, and even one looking like he had been run over by a car - complete with tire treads - and several snowmen standing around the 'victim' in states of grief.

The six that didn't participate in this scene turned as one to face the guards.

"You guys are sick and twisted," Darien commented, trying not to smile.

Jedite smiled. "It was actually Zoey's idea."

"I can't take all the credit. You guys had ones that you came up with." Zoicite smirked. "Nephlite came up with the one who got run over, Jedite came up with the one that looks like the Tarot card, and Malachite came up with the one who got blasted through the chest with a cannonball. The rest was me."

Raye walked up to the stabbed snowman, examining it. Lita walked up to the car hit and run victim. Mina looked at the cannon victim, while Amy looked at the poisoning victims. Darien walked around, looking at all of it. Serena stayed near the half buried snowman; the level of violence displayed bothered her somehow.

"Nephlite, are these tire treads for your convertible?"

"Good eye, Lita. They certainly are," Nephlite said, smugly.

"Jedite, do you have the Ten of Swords card in your pocket?"

"No, Raye. I don't, but I remember it well, because it's one of my favorites. It's symbolic of our lives."

"How did you make the hole in this, Malachite?"

"Actually, it was Zoicite that did that."

"I used my powers to freeze the snow as I carved it out with my hands," Zoicite admitted.

"I did similar with the forts we made." Amy nodded.

Spring

Malachite looked over at his girlfriend, who was lying on the bed, unconscious. It had been about a week since the fateful battle. Tuxedo Mask had just protected Sailor Moon, and his back was to the monster. Zoicite saw the monster advance on the couple, and she teleported between the monster and her prince and princess. The monster took a swipe, and the guardian let out a blood curdling scream as its claws raked across her back. Malachite saw red upon hearing the scream, called up his boomerangs, and obliterated the monster by driving the pair into the monster and dragging them through its body. Tuxedo Mask was cradling Zoicite awkwardly. Dismissing his boomerangs and ignoring the horrified looks on the scouts' faces, Malachite walked over to his girlfriend and carefully removed her jacket, which had been nearly shredded. Sailor Mercury came over and looked at her back. "Those are very deep. She's going to need to have them treated and dressed properly. Malachite, can you teleport us to her room?"

"I can take you and Zoicite with me, but the others will either have to go with Jedite and Nephlite or by themselves."

Sailor Mercury nodded, and Malachite carefully transferred the injured general into his arms, and the Scout of Wisdom placed a hand on the lead general's arm. Then, the three of them disappeared. When they reappeared, Sailor Mercury de-transformed into Amy, and Malachite laid Zoicite on the bed so she was laying on her stomach. Amy cut the tank top off of her, so her back was exposed. The next two hours grated on Malachite's nerves as he watched Amy work. She didn't ask him to do anything, which suited him just fine, but Zoicite hadn't even so much as twitched, even when Amy put the hydrogen peroxide on the scratches. At the end of the two hours, Amy finally asked Malachite to levitate Zoicite so she could wrap her back to keep it clean. He levitated her about a foot off the bed and watched Amy wrap the gauze around her ribs and stomach. Once she was done, he set her back on the bed slowly and carefully. That had been about a week ago, and he hadn't left her side for more than a couple of minutes. Sometimes he had company; most of the time he was alone.

%%%

Zoicite groaned and attempted to roll onto her side, where she could curl up, but something was preventing her from moving. Her eyes slowly opened and fell on the person holding her in place, Malachite. She should have known, but why would he prevent her from moving? "Malachite?"

"Oh, Zoicite, I am relieved you're awake." Noticing she was trying to roll over, he hurriedly added, "Don't do that yet! Your back is still wounded from protecting the prince and princess."

Zoicite nodded and sat up, aided by her boyfriend. "Help me unwrap these bandages."

Malachite did so, and once they were unwrapped, Zoicite closed her eyes and concentrated on her back. She healed the injuries without pause. Once she opened her eyes, she realized she was naked from the waist up. She grabbed her blanket and draped it over her torso. Malachite smiled and walked over to their closet. He opened it and pulled out a backless sundress. He knew how well her healing powers were but still didn't want any fabric laying against the newly healed skin. Zoicite unwrapped the blanket and took off her skirt and boots. She accepted the dress from Malachite and slipped it on. She stood up and swayed briefly before Malachite caught her. She looked at him, and he smiled before scooping her up bridal style and carried her out the door and down the stairs to the living room where everyone else was congregated.

"Look who's up!" The head general called out.

Everyone looked up, and the responses were either "Zoicite!" or "Zoey!"

Amy rushed over to check her back, but Zoicite said, "It's okay, Amy. I healed it already."

Malachite placed her on the couch and sat down next to her. She glomped his arm and snuggled against him.

Darien and Serena approached the female guard. "Lady Zoicite, thank you for protecting Endymion and myself. I am saddened to know that you were injured in the process."

"I am happy to know no harm had come to either of you."

Darien chuckled. "The reason no one else was hurt was because your boyfriend was incensed when you got hurt."

Zoicite looked at Malachite. "What is he talking about?"

"I heard your scream, and I saw red. Then, I got rid of the youma."

Zoicite had a feeling that Malachite was leaving something out. She initiated a telepathic link with her boyfriend, and Malachite reluctantly showed Zoicite what happened. Breaking the link, Zoicite smiled. It didn't bother her that he used his boomerangs. He was defending her honor. It was sweet, but when she was in the telepathic link with him, her empathic senses told her he was nervous about something.

Malachite looked at Darien, who nodded. The star-kissed haired general knelt down on one knee in front of his girlfriend. He took ahold of both of her hands. "Zoicite, I have loved you for so long. From the moment you stepped into the Terran Palace during the Silver Millennium, you have had my attention. Every time you proved everyone else wrong that a girl could do the job of guardian, I could see you shine. When you went even further and received the job of bodyguard to the Moon Princess, I was proud of you but also, selfishly, I was upset. I didn't want you so far away from me. When we were brainwashed by the Negaverse, I was always with you. I was and am always on your side. When you died, I felt like my soul was ripped in two. Once we were both dead and I was able to reconnect with you, I was ecstatic, even better that the negative energy was no longer around us. Since our prince, princess, and friends have resurrected us, I feel even closer to you. So, Zoicite, my love, I have a question for you." Malachite slipped his hand into a pocket and withdrew a black velvet box. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The box was opened to reveal a gorgeous ring. It was a sterling silver setting with three gemstones held in place with prongs. The largest of the three gemstones, which was also the central gem, was a beautifully cut zoisite stone. The other two gemstones were the same size and flanked the central gem. These two stones were beautifully cut malachite stones.

Zoicite's right hand flew to her mouth as if trying to stifle the gasp that still escaped her mouth. Tears came to her eyes. The ring was absolutely breathtaking. This had to be what Malachite was nervous about. She locked eyes with Malachite and said the only sensible thing. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Malachite smiled and slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. She admired her ring for a moment before flinging her arms around Malachite's neck, which knocked the head general on his back. Zoicite had followed through with her hug and landed on top of Malachite. She gave her fiancée a extremely passionate kiss, which left them panting.

Fin

Author Note 2: The snowmen the generals build in the Winter section are not my idea. They originally came from the comic Calvin and Hobbs. The creator's name is Bill Watterson. The description of said snowmen was written by fellow author, Atana. I have permission to use the description.


End file.
